


Bathtime at the Zoo

by shakespeareandsunshine



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Featuring SkinnySteve!, Gen, Pointless fluff, in which i try to cram as many references into one fic as i can, literally pointless, newsies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareandsunshine/pseuds/shakespeareandsunshine
Summary: Steve is missing, and Bucky's gonna kill himOr, that Newsies AU that literally no one asked for





	Bathtime at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Carrying the Banner" from, of course, The Newsies (duh).

_If we ever make it of this alive,_ Bucky thinks, viciously, _I am going to_ kill _Steve_. He jumps, trying to get a good view of the top of the crowd, trying fruitlessly to spot Steve’s blonde head somewhere amidst the riot. 

This riot (“Rally!” Steve had insisted, rolling his eyes. “It’s not a riot until Tony shows up.”) had been all Steve’s idea. Obviously. All the other newsies were content to just sit around and complain about slashed wages until Steve had to open his big mouth and start ranting about freedom of speech and living wage and inalienable rights and all that other bullshit like a regular Captain America. 

And now, of course, despite Bucky’s best efforts, the rally had turned into a riot all because one of those damn Delancey brothers tried to throw a punch at that reporter – Pepper or Paprika or whatever her name was – and Tony promptly lost his shit. Also? Steve is missing. Skinny, scrawny, asthmatic Steve. Yeah. 

_If Steve gets hurt I’m gonna beat his self-sacrificing ass to death with his own goddamn inhaler,_ Bucky thinks sourly. Still, he can’t help the way his heart rate picks up at the sight of blonde hair, half-hidden beneath a newsboy cap. It’s not Steve, though, and Bucky is beginning to get nervous. 

The crowd is getting wilder now, shredded newspapers clouding the air like macabre confetti, and Bucky tries not to look too closely at the pieces stained with red. He hears someone call his name, he hears _Steve_ , but when he cranes his neck to look, all he can see is a blur. 

A blur, which upon further inspection, turns out to be Steve’s friend Sam, jumping from railing to fire escape and back so fast he’s almost flying. He’s a good few feet above the crowd; if anyone could find Steve it’d be him. 

“Wilson!” Bucky calls out. “Hey, Wilson!” 

Sam must not hear him, because he just keeps jumping farther and farther away. Struck with an idea, Bucky smirks, cups his hands around his mouth and bellows, “Hey SAMMY-BOY!” 

This stops Sam mid-jump, and he falls off his current railing only to catch himself on a fire escape. He spots Bucky and bounds over, looking less than thrilled. 

“What do you want, Barnes? It better be worth my life, since you, y’know, almost caused me to _lose it._ ”

“Get your panties out of their knot, Wilson,” Bucky snaps. “I can’t find Steve.” 

At this, Sam sobers. “Well when this all started, he was on my left. Assuming this lot hasn’t pushed him too far, he should still be somewhere near the main gates.” 

Bucky turns and runs, not even bothering to check if Sam is following. The Delancey brothers were stationed near the main gates. Bucky is gonna _kill_ Steve. 

Pushing past the horde, Bucky arrives just in time to see Dickhead and Dumbass Delancey crowd Steve up against the wall. 

“Steve, no,” Bucky groans. He probably antagonized Dumbass into it. 

Wilson finally materializes behind Bucky, out of breath and panting loudly into Bucky’s ear. The same ear that he almost immediately deafens by cheering “Steve, YES!” as Steve uses his vantage point to knee Dumbass in the stomach. Dickhead Delancey doesn’t look too pleased with this, and so with an ever-exasperated, “Bucky also yes,” Bucky charges into the mix. 

He pulls Dumbass off Steve and gets an elbow to his eye for his efforts. He punches back, and the guys don’t compliment his right hook for nothing, ‘cause Dumbass drops like a rock. He can hear Wilson call something from up above, and he turns just in time to narrowly dodge a swing from Dickhead. He turns fully, ready to give all he’s got, only to see Steve brain the guy with an oversized garbage can lid. 

Steve stops, looking faintly surprised that his move even worked. Then he looks up at Bucky, a little sheepishly. Bucky just rolls his eyes. 

“Have no fear, Brooklyn is here and all that jazz,” he mutters. “Just don’t do that again.” 

Steve smiles, and Bucky can’t help but grin back. Then, with a closer look at Steve’s makeshift shield, “You gotta be kidding me. Get rid of that piece of crap and make yourself a new one. Paint it up all nice and shiny with the money you better get from this shitstorm.” 

Steve shrugs and acquiesces, tossing the lid behind him without a second glance. Somewhere behind them, Sam falls off a windowsill with a squawk. 


End file.
